


Mission For Trost

by KaguyaOrihime



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: //sobs, A new Trio?, AU!WhereErenArminKristaAndMarcoDie, Gen, How do I tag correctly, Sad stuff?, Sadness everywhere, first time in forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguyaOrihime/pseuds/KaguyaOrihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where it's the end of Trost and Eren has covered up the hole but some how never made it back. Marco, Eren, Armin, and Christa all died and these were the reactions of their loved ones.</p><p>//THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING THIS HERE.... AND I'M SORRY IF ITS GRAMMATICALLY HORRIBLE.... I ALSO CAN'T DO OTHER CHARACTER'S POVS BUT I TRIED IM SORRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission For Trost

Ever since the invasion has started attacking Trost, I never could cope with the fact of losing my team mates. From time and time again I found myself wondering, if I was even fit for battle. Pulling my copper blonde hair into a bundle under my sweaty palms, I sighed looking out to the battle grounds. We just finished the war against the Titans, but something in me just seemed to be hollow. Nothing seemed right to me, something in the world didn’t call me out. Sitting on a crate, I watched each cadet from my training years run back and forth, readying for the next mission to start, the mission of recognizing the fallen soldiers on the grounds of, my once hometown, Trost.  
I could hear voices, some louder than others. Screaming to find the people they once lost, to regroup with them. For me, I was praying. “Oh god… Please let Marco be safe.” I whispered clenching both of my hands into a ball. I never really thought of anything, but my brother in arms. Standing up, I readied my gear, soon checking my wires and gas. Exhaling and brought a white fabric out of my pockets, hesitating I knotted the fabric to cover my mouth and I was the first round of cadets to follow in line out to Trost’s Gates to recover the remains of the fallen soldiers of the 104th trainees or even the Garrison soldiers. “Why now… why when we just made it on Graduation Day.” A soldier mumbled, others barely even shown sign of comfort. Each and everyone around me looked like the undead, and perhaps I might even look like that. Searching for friendly faces, I only saw the ones that gave me excruciating pain that pounded my heart. My friends in the 104th regiment have been pale, even the girl that gave me hope began to show a concerned look even, Sasha, a mean eating machine, now throwing up from the sight of dead bodies that have been half eaten or worst a severed limb with no body to attach to.  
My peaceful hometown now a bloody, terrifying mess full of bodies that once were my comrades in battle. Each group searching and retrieving each and every body and putting it into a wagon so it can be sent away from everyone’s sight. Stench of decay and blood filled and burned my nostrils as I cringed at the fact, which I was trying so hard to not freeze on any dead body that fallen behalf of me, but now I froze and I couldn’t stand to look away. Turning to one side, I could see a fallen comrade that was once my brother in arms. Marco Bodt, my buddy who graduated beside me in the Top Ten. Rank 7 and all I could do was freeze knowing that he was long gone from my side. Moving to get a better look at him, his cold defenseless body laid there, he didn’t look nothing like himself anymore. Cold and lifeless, his skin was drained of color and blood. His freckles now were fading from the blisters that were slowly commencing on his skin. A large section of his right side had been ripped off, tearing a line from his forehead down to his ribcage. His right arm was gone, his right head was gone, and his right chest was gone. The remains of his face looked gruesome to even look at. It had a gruesome, open-mouthed expression that seems like a warped smile, a half one to be exact, his left eye sunken into a dark void of life and brilliance. To me, he looked like he was sorry but I know it was my entire fault. We promised but we never fulfilled it to the brim. “Marco…” I spoke softly as my eyes began to quiver. Pulling my right hand against my forehead, I looked up to not see this horrifying subject that I once knew. “Buddy… If you can hear me, please, I’m sorry.” I said out loud soon returning back to the decaying figure. “Mr. Kirschtein, do you know this cadet.” A voice spoke to me as I looked to the right seeing a girl holding a clipboard with names. I figured this is how they send letters to the families that their daughter or son has fallen but served a great deed. I nodded, holding back any tears led astray down my cheek. “Marco Bodt, Rank 7th in the Top Ten.” My lips escaped as I looked at the once fallen figure and clenched my eyes closed. “I found you buddy… but I was too late to even help you.” I chuckled and tried to grin making it seem harder for me to forget him. “We were going to be in the Military Police. We were going to be safe. You promised me…” I said going towards the body, grasping the only hand it had left. Clenching it, as if it had still a life form in it, I bared my teeth as a soldier pulled me out of the way to set my brother in arm’s body in the wagon full of corpses. I watched as it went, and now I’m alone in the street of Trost as I clicked my heels down the cobble road for more corpses to come. “Christa!” A voice yelled that could be heard from a mile away. I gulped at the fact that another person has fallen and it was another trainee from my regiment. Running, soon mostly flailing I ran to the sound of sobs coming from another street corner, Ymir, a strong and powerful woman, now escaping her worries to yelling and passionately cradling a body in her arms. Blood seeping down her shirt, she touched the blonde locks that the body held. A tiny structure bundled into Ymir’s body as she squeezed her. “Please… Wake up! Christa, stop pretending!” She barred her teeth, as she shook the girl’s limp body. I came close to her soon seeing she was in sobbing tears.  
-Ymir’s POV-  
Hugging her as I clenched my eyes shut, I rocked her back and forth never letting go. Hissing and shoving away any soldiers who came towards her, I let out a slight gag. “Christa. Wake up. Wake up.” I said hanging to a single thread of my life that was soon about to get snipped. “I said wake up!” I yelled barring my teeth as I clenched her hand in mine, my hair falling to my face as I buried my head to her pale body. My beloved, my savoir, and my princess, all gone, what I did to put her in the rankings all done for her sake. I wanted her to be safe, but not just because of the titans, but for what I have been told to do. Looking at the lifeless cold body, blood seeped out of her head staining her porcelain face to my shirt. Shaking her once more, I broke out into a sob that left my head into a beating rampage. “No. No. No. No. Christa!” I hissed out with the breath I could get.  
Christa Renz, the girl I gave my whole life to, the girl I gave my spot to the Top Ten to. Clutching her in my hands, I gave out an exhale that shook my body. I looked up at the sky to see the world going dark on me. “This isn’t real!” I shouted at the top of my lungs and began to hyperventilate. I thought I possibly fixed any mistake that has been taken. In short breaths I began to say the only thing that popped up in my mind. “I’m… Sorry…” I whispered before sobbing once more, feeling a hand brush against my back, I turned around to see a gruesome face of one of my comrades. Jean Kirschtein, that horse face prick, I growled and turned back to see the blonde limp in my arms. “It’s too late Ymir. There’s nothing for you to do with her, just give her to the soldier.” He said gripping his hand to my shoulder as I stood shaken at the fact that she was actually…dead. Crying, I let go of her body, but I swore to her family that I will kill the being that killed my precious little soldier.  
Standing up, I yanked my shoulder away from Jean’s hand, and hobbled sniffling to the wagon full of corpses that lay. Finding a familiar face of a freckled man, I knew what has been going on and I grimaced on the fact that now, I too am alone like Jean. Carefully letting Christa down on the pile of decaying bodies, I set her close to the freckled boy, I once knew. Slowly moving any strand of hair out of her face, I began to wipe the tears from my cheeks as they cascaded down my face as if it was a never ending waterfall. “I’ll fight for your, even though I was late to rescue you. Promise me, you’ll forgive me up above.” I whispered clenching my hand and bundled the side of my shirt. Kissing her forehead and moved to the side, the soldiers scurried away before any other dramatic scene goes to show in me. Looking back, Jean nodded soon walking up to me. “Let’s go, there are more soldiers left still unknown.” He said as he tried to sound reassured that I got over the fact that my darling has left me, like his did. Following his path, we saw a figment that could only be caused by the fast and graceful woman that was led to be in the Top Ten. As we scurried to go after her, we stopped as she looked at the two bodies decaying in front of her. Entwined these bodies held hands, but were missing a few body parts. Neither less the girl, dropped to her knees soon caressing the faces of her fallen comrades. From the looks of it, it was Mikasa Ackerman, the Rank 1 of our regiment in our Top Ten. 

-Mikasa’s POV-  
Touching each one’s face, I gasped to feel the cold presence around their limp bodies, looking up and down to see that they held their hands tight from the impact, broke my heart in two as I clenched my fists together, my two saviors for this cruel world, now wilting away from my grasp. Covering my mouth with my blood red scarf, I hesitated to look at their bodies as they withered in their blood. “Eren…” I cringed with dread as I saw his body half torn, half bitten with a strong mass. His shape bitten from the waist down and his left arm cleaned off. His face showed a brief sign of calmness that putted me off with a revolting look. He sort of looked even peaceful to my eyes. To his right, he held a hand that was clenched to never let go. Looking up I began to quiver, as I saw my blonde childhood friend leaning on him, as if he were asleep. “Armin…” I spoke softly beginning to hesitate, brushing off the blonde strands that covered his pale face. His right arm on his lap, as his left leg was bitten clean off as a blood pool was under his thigh. Closing my eyes and batted the tears from falling I began to remember how these two kept me at bay.  
Looking at both my two knights, I began to crumble, my whole life, I’ve batted these feelings away and kept them from seeping out. My job as a protector has fallen, I have no one to protect. In fact, I failed to protect breaking my promise; I once set with my ‘mother’. Hesitating to stand up, I leaned forward towards the limp bodies and began to hug them until my strength soon was gone. “Please come back to me…” I whispered slowly digging my head in between the two slowly making my tears cascade down their shoulders. Coughing from the blood they fumed with, I began to feel hopeless to move on. “Please. Please! I need you guys to be here with me! I need a reason to survive!” I yelled clenching the back of their necks as I began to lean beside Eren. Putting my hands onto each side of his head, I placed my forehead on his. “Eren… come back to me. You’re my only family. You’re the reason I live.” I quivered while my tears fell on his cold cheeks. Looking towards Armin, I began to grasp his and started to do the same thing. “Armin… you said we would find an ocean…o-or… even vast the world… all three of us!” I quickly said before I broke out into a cry. “We were family!” I yelled sobbing and quickly stopped to hear the wheel of the wagon, and footsteps coming closer to the backside of me. I quickly turned to see the cadets of my former regiment. Jean Kirschtein and Ymir, both were huddling over me with a grimace as I began to wipe away my tears. “Don’t take them away…they’re not dead.” I said trying to believe, they were just playing around fooling me.  
Shaking both their heads, they were just like me, not wanting to accept reality on the fact that each of our beloveds was dead. Clawing at Eren’s arm, I began to cry feeling the dread in me becoming more and more painful each time. Memories flooding my mind, and soon I broke into a painful headache. “Mikasa… just stop now, you’ll move on and find a new family. I’ll be there for you even.” Jean hesitated on his words and began to crouch down beside me, brushing my hair back. Looking at the pity I’m going through, I looked up to see Ymir putting her hand on top of my head. Gulping and seeing that this is reality I pushed them both aside, wiping my eyes. “I’ll finish what Eren started, and I’ll come back to their graves, and I’ll tell them what I have fulfilled and I’ll find the ocean and will tell every last detail to them.” I bared my teeth as I began to hug both of the limp bodies again, and soon kissed both of their foreheads. “I already lost you Eren… I’m so sorry…” I gulped and brushed his brown hair back and looked at Armin, I felt a slight dread. “You’ve done well Armin, thank you for being with Eren in this cruel world. Thank you for being with me as well.” My lip quivered as I began to clutch Armin’s shoulder tightly and began to stand up with Jean and Ymir’s help. “Thank you both for bringing me peace in this cruel and painful world.” I stared up to the sky and exhaled, trying to convince myself that they could hear my message. “I’m sorry mother for not looking up to your promises. I hope one day you could forgive me.” I spoke as I dreadfully picked up Eren’s body, as Jean picked up Armin’s. Looking once more at his cold, pale face my eyes began to swell more and more each time his face became more peaceful. Never finding his other half, I began to choke on these feelings once more as I set his body aside with the beautiful goddess and the freckled friend I once knew. Leaning in to get one more look at Eren, I began to clench my fist onto his shirt, and barred my teeth as I spoke. “I’ll miss you brother, thank you for protecting me all this time. I’ll miss you and what you have done for me to be here right now, I’ll never forget.” I choked on my words as I let go, leaving wrinkles on his clothes. As Jean placed Armin softly next to the small blonde, I began to walk up to him, and gave out a grief smile. “Armin, thank you for showing me the details of the world, and thank you once more for being my teammate all throughout the years.” I chuckled brushing his hair, trying to hold back my tears from falling once more. Getting up, I sighed brushing my eyes with the back of my right hand, I began to watch as the wagon of corpses filled up every passing hour as the day grew by. 

-Jeans POV-  
As the crew finished up today, everyone seemed to be cold and lifeless, including the three which was me, Mikasa, and Ymir. All three of us had mental break downs all throughout Trost. I’m just glad that, Mikasa didn’t bother trying to suicide her way out of this, or even Ymir trying to run away after she took her oath, which could lead her to becoming a run-away causing the death penalty. I gulped at the fact, and began to ponder at what would become of Mikasa now that she let her feelings spew out of her. In fact, what’s her branch becoming now? I lead that question bug me all throughout the day before dinner, when all three of us met up. “I guess… since we have no one to talk to, we could form our own little group.” I tried to smile at the both so heartbroken girls in the whole regiment. Both of them looked at each other before nodding to my silly idea. Come to think of it, I only gazed at Mikasa back then, not even talking to her from that incident. The incident that haunted me so much, because I was so mesmerized with her beautiful black locks. I wonder what came over me, in fact, I think Marco somewhat looked after me.  
As dinner came along I sat with the two girls, as they picked at their food, I watched. Uncomfortable as it was being there with the two out of the three coldest people, the other one which was Annie; I began to sense a relieving aura around the three of us. “Hey, since our ways of going suddenly changed today, where are you two heading on the branches?” I asked trying to ease the tension of sadness that filled the room. Both of them pondered at the question and soon came to realization. “I plan to join the Survey Corps.” They both said in unison looking astounded by the way, they said it together. Looking at them frantic, I began to think clearly. If I thought I was joining the Military Police for just cowards play, I was right. I was scared, but now I see what true terror is, and now I can know where I belong, and it’s with these two girls and that I would have their backs as they had mine. Nodding my head to take in their answer, I began smirk casually, like if Marco was right beside me like usual. “Then let’s join the Survey Corps together.” I spoke proudly as the two looked at me with a roll of their eyes. I knew it was suicide to join, but if those girls were there, I’m there. I chuckled as they smiled lightly at the matter, and it seemed like a regular conversation had started. All I could think about now was the future, and now I think I even have a guardian angel watching over me. “Thank you Marco, for everything you gave to me.”


End file.
